


Pleasure had Replaced Pain Mostly

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [15]
Category: Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Introspection, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Kaine's experience with self gratification has changed in the wake of his body's healing
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 1





	Pleasure had Replaced Pain Mostly

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the fifteenth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I will likely do all 31 days unless something unexpected happens and I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

Pleasure Had Replaced Pain Mostly

It was strange how an activity that originally only brought him pain was now incredibly pleasurable. Before his body had been restored into an exact double of Peter Parker’s any time he spent touching himself to relieve his sexual frustration had been full of pain. Not because of his damaged body but simply because he’d loathed himself that much that the very act of taking any joy in his ravaged form was something he couldn’t accept.

Now having a body he didn’t hate meant he was free to enjoy himself even though he still tried to abstain as much as possible. It wouldn’t do to get too enamored of his new form. After all there were no guarantees in a life as twisted as his and it was always possible that he’d end up physically broken like that again. He wondered what it said about him that even as he was indulging in an activity for sheer pleasure he was still waiting for life to screw him over.

It was an unfortunate reminder of how much he shared with his genetic progenitor. He knew from the memories that they shared that Peter’s over developed sense of responsibility was always in the back of his mind when he was doing this just like his own fatalism and self loathing. He began to get close to the end and managed to push most of his hang ups aside. After all the pleasure of the climax usually pushed most of his issues away for a few moments at least so he sped up the motion of his hand eager to have a few fleeing moments where Pleasure was greater than pain.

The End


End file.
